


Minor bump in the road

by punk_assnerd



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I HAVE SO MANY UNFINISHED SERIES PLEASE, I can't blame him though, I can't seem to get out of my slump, I will not shut up about soongyu and their ring, I'd cling to Wonwoo too if I could, M/M, WONCHAN RISE, but anyways, but let's focus on Wonchan, just something i thought of, leader line fighting for gay rights, so I keep writing one-shots, soongyu, soongyu engaged, they get reprimanded because of how clingy Chan is IRL, wonchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Chan had been called in by the managers along with the three leaders and Wonwoo has no idea why. And finding out about it,  he kinda wished he never knew about it.





	Minor bump in the road

 

 

Wonwoo looks up from his phone and locks it immediately when he sees Chan closing the door with his head tilted down as he drags his body towards the bed. 

 

Wonwoo was in their room, on Seungcheol's bed, waiting for the elder to comeback from their little meeting with their manager. They had received a cryptic message from one of their managers saying he needed to talk to Seungcheol, Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Chan. The manager calling them out of the blue wasn't something out of the ordinary, but them calling Chan along with the other three was, in a sense, quite unnerving.

 

Wonwoo watches in silence as Chan crawls on the bed and lies half on top of Wonwoo, his face buried on Wonwoo's chest as he heaves out sigh. Wonwoo brings his arms around the younger and lets him squirm closer, hiding his face on Wonwoo's neck as he falls limp on top of Wonwoo.

 

"Was it bad?" Wonwoo asks. Chan groaned and wrapped his arms around Wonwoo, digging them in under Wonwoo as he presses himself closer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wonwoo says. He lifts his right hand up and runs it through Chans head a few times as he drapes his other hand on Chan's back. They stay like that for about five minutes before Chan takes a deep breath and clears his throat.

 

"They told me to tone it down." Chan says. Wonwoo's eyebrows knit in confusion and waits as Chan continues.

"They said the vlive a couple of days ago was too- they said i was too obvious." Wonwoo pulls Chan back a bit to look at his face and saw his face in a deep frown.

"That's bullshit." Wonwoo says out of frustration. He then pulls Chan back closer to him and tightens his hold on him.

"Soonyoung tried to tell them no one even thinks we could be a thing at all but they were just not having it." Chan says.

"Mingyu was literally bragging about a fucking ring Soonyoung gave to him for his birthday and they weren't called out. We so much as hug in front of a camera and they think were fucking on camera." Wonwoo lets out in one breathe and Chan brings his right hand up to the back of Wonwoo's neck.

"Sorry. I'm just... It's not fair." Wonwoo says, lifting his left hand to grab Chan's hand on his neck.

"Seungcheol and Soonyoung are still with them. Talking. Jihoon dragged me out there after they told me to avoid you whenever we're on camera." Chan says and Wonwoo lets out a frustrated groan.

"Why you, though?" Wonwoo says.

"They could've just talked to me about this instead of you. I swear to god i'll-" "Shut up. I can handle myself." Chan says. Wonwoo huffed out a laugh.

"I'm sure you can. All I'm saying is literally half of us are dating each other but they're always making it a big issue when it's the two of us. I mean, Mingyu literally parades his fucking ring and people still has this idea that he's in love with me." Wonwoo groans and he hears Chan chuckle as he lifts his head from under Wonwoo's neck.

"What do you have against Mingyu's ring?" Chan asks and Wonwoo gave him a stern look.

"Nothing. It's just..." "Unfair." Chan finishes for him. 

 

"But I'm gonna have to pretend that i don't like you." Chan says.

"Sure." Wonwoo says in an amused tone and Chan raises an eyebrow at that.

"I can totally do it." Chan defends.

"I'm sure you can keep yourself off of me." Wonwoo says in a teasing voice and laughs when Chan hits his chest. 

 

Wonwoo looks down at his boyfriend and pulls him closer, close enough that their noses are touching as Chan smiles down at him. Wonwoo leans in closer and Chan's lips are on his in a second.

 

Chan's lips are a familiar weight on his lips. From stolen kisses behind dressing room curtains backstage, late night kisses on Wonwoo's bed when they're sure everyone on their floor is already asleep, to even more intimate nights on top of Seungcheol's borrowed bed for the night behind locked but totally not soundproof doors. 

 

Chan lifts himself and raises his leg over Wonwoo so he was straddling the elder's waist. His hands in between them, pressed firmly on Wonwoo's chest as Wonwoo's arms moved down to Chan's waist. 

 

Chan pulls back a bit and smiles when Wonwoo chases his lips.

"I'm sure you can keep yourself off of me." Chan mimics Wonwoo's tone and Wonwoo scoffs.

"Shut up." Wonwoo says as he pulls Chan back down. Chan smiles into the kiss until Wonwoo's hands went up under his shirt and moved onto his back. 

  
  


An hour later, Chan and Wonwoo are huddled up on the elder's bed on the living room as Mingyu and Seokmin make lunch. Or as Mingyu makes lunch and Seokmin tries to help before he eventually gets thrown out of the kitchen for being of no help at all. Seokmin stands by the counter as he watches Mingyu cook when the door to their unit opens. Jihoon stomps his way to his room, Soonyoung trudges towards Mingyu and hugs the taller one from behind, and Seungcheol walks straight into Wonwoo's bed and flops face down on top of both Chan's and Wonwoo's legs. 

 

"You owe us. The both of you." Seungcheol says, his voice muffled as his face was still pressed on the comforter on Wonwoo's bed. 

"I'm gonna go check on Hoonie." Seokmin says as he pads through the room to the direction of Mingyu and Jihoon's room. 

"Did it go okay?" Wonwoo asks, Chan pokes Seungcheol's arm repeatedly and the elder just groaned.

"You guys okay? Jihoon just dropped Chan off earlier and stormed out of the room before we could even talk to him." Mingyu says from the kitchen and Chan crawls out of the bed and pulls Seungcheol up. 

"We convinced the managers to lift the stupid boyfriend ban thing." Seungcheol says. Chan had managed to flip Seungcheol on his back and Chan smiles down at him before his face contorts into confusion.

"Wait, boyfriend ban? Like all of us?" Chan asks. He then looks up at the direction of the kitchen and points a finger at what Wonwoo assumes as Mingyu and Soonyoung.

"Is that why Soonyoung's crying?" Chan asks and Seungcheol laughs.

"He actually cried on the car. He was so level headed the whole time, actually. Then he starts tearing up all of a sudden saying he could have messed up and what if they made him and Mingyu break up and he just kept rambling till he eventually stopped crying." Seungcheol explains. They hear Mingyu laugh from the kitchen and Chan threw himself on top of Seungcheol for a hug and Seungcheol laughs.

 

"Okay, but why was Jihoon... like that?" Wonwoo asks. Seungcheol looks up at him and shrugged.

"The managers said he has no say in this cause he wasn't dating anyone." Seungcheol says. Chan laughs and Wonwoo couldn't help but smile.

Just then Seokmin comes out of the hallway and into the room with a frowning Jihoon at hand. 

"Not one word from you." Jihoon says, pointing at Seungcheol which made Chan laugh.

"Thank you for earlier." Chan says, still hugging Seungcheol on Wonwoo's bed. 

"Don't. We're not just gonna let them talk like that to you. Or to any of us, for that matter." Jihoon says. Seokmin pulls him towards the table and made him sit down. Mingyu then emerges from the kitchen and pulls a still puffy eyed Soonyoung to sit on the table a well. Wonwoo, Chan, and Seungcheol made their way on the table as well as the other members starts piling in from outside. 

 

Hansol was the first one in and he heads straight for Jihoon. He must've heard from the others about what happened cause he teases Jihoon about him not dating anyone which earned him a glare from his boyfriend. Hansol then kisses Jihoon's cheek and laughs along when the others all faked surprise expressions as they point at the two, as if they hadn't been dating for years. 

 

The rest of their lunch went on as usual. Mingyu pouting and complaining that no one appreciates him enough, threatening to stop cleaning and cooking for all of them. No one but Soonyoung and Seokmin gave him reassuring pats on the back, Minghao giving him a glare and saying "If you don't want to do it, then don't" before taking a bite. Seungcheol talking with his mouth full and retelling them what happened earlier. Wonwoo feel Jeonghan and Joshua's knowing gaze on him and Chan and he glares at them from the other side of the table. Seungkwan keeps talking over Seungcheol to ask something Seungcheol was already explaining, Jun was in the corner happily eating as he watches the chaos around him, Hansol still teasing Jihoon and then laughing when Jihoon glares at him. 

 

Wonwoo leans back on his chair as he laughs along with the others and he feels Chan laughing as he leans in on his chest to laugh. He looks around and everything seems to be fine.

 

Everything was fine for now, anyways.

 


End file.
